


On The Tip Of My Tongue

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Tip Of My Tongue

His fingers itch as they dig into his front pants pockets. He finds what he needs between his wallet and car keys in the left pocket and just like that the crowd of people he was having a conversation with faded away. The hard plastic of the small remote control smooth and cool underneath his fingertips, he searches blindly for the side with the button on it and when his thumb runs over it he smiles again.

 

“And how’s your boyfriend doing, Adam?” He hears a voice in the crowd of people ask and he frowns in frustration of the interruption, just for a second.

 

“Yeah, I have’s seen him with you lately. You guys are still together, right?”

 

What nose stuck up people, who pretend to give a fuck about him, as if any of them new anything about a real relationship.

 

“We’re fine.” Adam smiles. “But I think he’d rather be in bed than at this boring event chasing me around like a shadow.” He hopes that shut them off, so he can concentrate back on the remote, he dragged the rubbed button up a setting and felt it click into place, a shiver of excitement ran through his body.

 

“We’ll I’m here with Mike and I don’t think this party’s boring.” He raises his head to see the dumb bimbo who said that, he has no idea who Mike even is, probably the guy she’s clinging on to. So pathetic, she probably considered herself a celebrity the second she stepped into this party. So   beneath Sauli’s level, it’s probably not even worth the calories he’d burn talking to her. So he just smiles and let’s someone else carry on the conversation while he fumbles around with the small remote for a few more minutes, then he slowly pushes it up another level.

 

***

 

“Adam!” He startles and immediately pulls his hands out of his pockets. “Finally we get to meet you!” He turns around to see two dashing twink faces.

 

“Hey, guys!” He doesn’t have the least bit idea of who they are, but they must be important to be here tonight.

 

The conversation with them was pleasant, they seemed interesting and less stuck up than all the rest, but even though the taboo of having two twinks all up in his business was exciting, thrilling even, his focus couldn’t be swapped away from the tiny plastic in his pocket, so he sat his drink on the table and stretched his left leg a bit so he could reach inside the tight material.

 

“You want a smoke? Cause we have plenty here.” Adam saw the packet of Camel that was being offered, but he shook his head.

 

“Nah, I just want my phone.”

 

“I think it’s in this other pocket.” The blond twink on the left said and before Adam could stop him he immediately went to pet the front of Adam’s pants. “Oh yeah, I definitely feel something here.” Shit. Adam thought when he realized that his phone was actually in his jacket pocket, what Jared was feeling was the remote.

 

“Jared! I’m pretty sure you’re invading personal space.” The other twink spoke up.

 

“Wow, sorry man, I had too much to drink.”

 

“Oh no, it’s ok, I just wanted to check on my boyfriend.” He lies as best as he can, hopefully the boyfriend notion will get them off of him.

 

“Oh dear, is he sick or something? Is that why he’s not here with you.” But he doesn’t get to answer that because he’s phone starts ringing, from the jacket.

 

“Oh, I guess it’s here… ah that’s him.”

 

“Woow, you guys are psychic.” The twinks say in unison then get up to leave, giving Adam some privacy.

 

“I told you not to call unless it’s an emergency.” Adam answers in a low warning tone.

 

“Mmm… AH… Ad—m… Ngghh!” Adam shuts off the phone, relishing in the last muffled gasps of breath that he heard, then he pulls the remote out of his pocket and examines it. Seems like Jared had accidentally switched it to level eight, the highest level on it. He smirks, but he’s somewhat annoyed that he didn’t get to do that. His thumb runs over the button again, but he doesn’t tune down the level, instead he puts it back in his pocket and walks over to the pretty lady waving at him.

 

***

 

“So? Where’s your man candy tonight?” Suta—Raja asks him. “I’d expected you guys to be glued to each other since you’re both going to be apart for the next few weeks.

 

“Must everyone ask me the same questing? He’s home… in bed, a bit tied up at the moment.” It took Raja half a second to get to Adam’s true meaning but then he gins and immediately changes the subject.

 

***

 

He’s finally in a taxi, a cab driving him back home through the bright city light. Adam digs in his pocket again and pulls out the remote. There was no one to interrupt him anymore. He notices that the volume was now set on level one; looking in the rearview mirror to make sure the driver’s minding his own business Adam bring the remote to his mouth, darts his tongue out and flips the switch three levels higher using his tongue. He can barely take it anymore, excitement running through his veins like lava and he has to dig the back of his palm into in crotch to push away the erection bulging through.

 

“Can you go any faster, please.” Adam groans out and probably frightens the driver a bit.

 

***

 

The emptiness in the house resonated on the walls as Adam walked in and closed the door after him, locking it safe.

 

He takes his time with his shoes and jacket, then walks in the kitchen, grabs a bottle of wine and pours himself a glass, he leans back on the counter and takes the remote out once again and after one big gulp of fine wine he turns it back up to the highest level. The muffled notes the follow light up the whole apartment, and Adam pours himself another glass, then undoes the button and zipper on his jeans and relishes in the freedom his erection now had.

 

“My, my… someone’s been making a lot of noise when they shouldn’t have.” He walks into the bedroom, jeans undone and just hanging from his hips. The sight on the bed would be enough to bring any woman or gay man to their knees, because no matter from what perspective you look Sauli was a gorgeous human being, but take that innocent face, raw thin body and tie it up to the bed, in the most reveling position possible and gag it with an obviously big red ball gag and you have the perfect painted picture of sin. But what make this scene even more perverted and deeply arousing was the harsh vibrating sound that practically cut the air in the whole room. His legs were spread wide open and tied to the bed post and he was lying down on his stomach, so everything was completely visible, including the red end of the long vibrator that he pushed far up Sauli’s ass a few hours ago.

 

He concentrated on looking at that, since looking directly at Sauli’s face was kind of hard. Sparkly blue eyes wet with tears and begging him, plush red lips spread wide open around the red ball gag and drool dripping down his chin endlessly. A sight that was far beyond erotic.

 

After finishing the second glass of wine Adam slowly moved in closer and noticed the phone thrown away on the floor. “Now why would you be mad at the phone, I said I only left it in your hand in case of an emergency… being horny is not and emergency, my love.” Adam sat down on the bed next to him, petting the short blond hair, it was completely damped, just like Sauli’s forehead, then ran a finger over the red spit covered ball in Sauli’s mouth, looking at Sauli like he was in a trance.

 

“Hmm…” Sauli tries again, but the ball gag forbids any word from escaping his mouth.

 

“The party? Oh, it was fine…” Adam answered to what was probably not Sauli’s question. “But want to know something funny? Your absence more famous than my presence… people just can’t stop asking about you.” Adam smiled as he saw Sauli’s hoarse breathing through his nose.

 

“Ngh!” Sauli gasps as Adam places a hand on his lower back rubbing the soar muscle.

 

“I’ll take the ball gag out if you want, but if I hear one single beg out of you I’ll leave tied up here, with that thing in your ass while I take a nice long bath. Am I clear?” Sauli nods slowly and pushes his head into the pillow so Adam could reach the lock on the back of his head. The gag snaps open and he spits it out, licking his soar lips and clenching his jaw. Adam smiles fondly at him, like Sauli’s the most precious being on earth. “I can’t believe you actually agreed to this.” Adam says and a fingers suddenly rubs at the end of the vibrator.

 

“Ah! A—I didn’t!” Sauli protests, but he goes out into screaming as Adam fondles him.

 

“Yeah, you did… I asked if you wanted to play and you said yes. You know what “play” means.” The dark tone in Adam’s voice is something that almost only Sauli gets to hear.

 

“It hurts… ah!” Sauli whimpers and shivers with the need to come, especially since the cock ring did not allow him to do so earlier.

 

“I bet it does.” Adam takes his trousers off completely and then his shirt, leaving only his boxers to cover his bulging erection and hovered over Sauli’s small body. He started by licking the back of his neck, up to his ear and back down to the shoulder plate, hand holding his hips firmly in place and he proceeded even lower down his spine, relishing in the saltines of his skin combined with the soft puffs of hairs dancing on his tongue.

 

“You’re killing me!” Sauli gasped again, hand pulling ad the ropes restraining his wrists.

 

“You’re delicious on my tongue. I want to have you like this every night, spread out and hopeless, so I can drag the foreplay for as long as I want.” He pressed his hips down on Sauli’s ass making the vibrator shift and pulling out a cry from Sauli.

 

“Please…” Sauli whimpered. It was a beg, but Adam ignored it. He knows he broken his boyfriend way beyond obedience. He moves even lower, tong traveling on his lower back, making circles in the two little dimples there. “People were so worried that something happened to us, why can’t they understand that I could never live without you?” Adam says as he spread the firm cheeks apart, diving to lick between them, to taste the familiar scent, to circle around the stretched muscle, little vibrations tickling his tongue, he can’t only imagine how torched Sauli’s muscles were because of the constant vibrations.

 

“I want to fuck you just like this, tied up and hopeless, I want to see how much you can take before you lose your mind.” Adam groans and bites into the flesh of Sauli’s left cheek.

 

“I can’t! A—adam I can’t anymore… fuck me… anything.” A sharp swat and a sting to his ass silenced the desperate blond up, but not before he let out a whine.

 

“After the stunts you pulled lately you’re lucky you’re getting even this.” A few more hard swats redden his lovers behind before Adam pulled off completely, leaving Sauli a shivering mess. Adam takes of the only remaining garment on him and reached for the lube he left earlier on the bed. “Do you want this thing out of you or do you want me to fuck you with it inside your slutty hole?” Adam groans.

 

“Take… please! Out!” Sauli screams as Adam kept tapping the bottom of it. He smiles and leans in wrapping his lips and teeth on the bottom of it, slowly sliding it out of Sauli.

 

“Hmmm, it’s bigger than I remembered; bet it stretched you out good.” Adam holds the red, moist vibrating plastic in his hand and flickers the tip of his tongue over the tip. “Let’s see.” He throws the vibrator on the floor letting it make that constant noise as he stretches his lover’s hole with his thumbs, then leans in and pushes his whole tongue inside.

 

“I’m going to die! Adam! I’ll d—die!” Sauli over exaggerates, but Adam known how far off he must be. Sauli hates teasing and submitting this way so he must be truly gone under.

 

“Such beautiful, glowing skin, it should be illegal to be so beautiful, sometimes I want to just lock you down in this soon so no one could ever see you or think of you like this. Going to social events with you is a real pain in the ass, I just want to punch anyone that looks at you for more than five seconds.” Adam and already lubed himself up and undid the leather around Sauli’s cock just before lining up to the tingling soar muscle of Saui’s hole.

 

“Come whenever you like, but don’t expect me to stop.” Adam warns before he plunges in, Sauli was so wet and open, but he could still feel the muscle tight around him pulsing with desperate need.

 

“Fuck!” Sauli wails and tries to pull off, or on, or something, just to feel Adam move.

 

“Such a needy little bitch.” Adam says hoarse and dried up, before he pulls his hips back, feeling the drag of Sauli’s skin and then thrusts back in as hard as his body lets him. “You’re mine, all fucking mine.”

 

“Adam!” Sauli’s wrists are red from pulling and struggling and he could feel the burn everywhere on his tense body and the orgasm that had built up for hours was dangerously close, but he had to struggle to keep it down and ride the pleasure just a bit more.

 

“Yeah… that’s the spot, isn’t it? My lovely, little bitch.” Adam grabs Sauli’s shoulders so he’ll have better leverage and more space to move and thrust and abuse Sauli’s body.

 

“I—m… come. I need!” Sauli’s no longer in control of his body and he knows it. And when his orgasm hits he let’s go of all the frustration that had built up from being tied of for hours and hours and the pleasure ripped to his body like a lightning draining him of all power.

 

“Yeah… that’s it! Be mine!” Adam screamed through his teeth as he emptied himself in the gorgeous body under him. Then as the buzzing noise in his head lessened down he found himself lying over Sauli, smiling in content. “Happy Valentine, my love.” He says and closes his eyes again.

 

“That’s tomorrow.” Sauli reminds him with a worn out voice.

 

“Any day spent with you is a special day.”

 

“You’re heavy.” Sauli says buy smiles. It’s not all that uncomfortable to have Adam on him… in him. he’s too tired to feel anything.

 

“Well suck it up, ‘cause if I have to spend six weeks without you we’re staying like this all night long.” This time Sauli doesn’t protest, just turns his head at Adam and lets himself be kissed slowly and lovingly.

 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but it was done in under two hours so... 
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS! <333333


End file.
